Lissanna and Lucy-New Friends
by Alphatigress
Summary: I am sick and tired of all the stories where Lissanna is a bitch and Lucy is a weakling dependant on Natsu to be happy at the guild. Don't get me wrong, I am a die hard Nalu fan, I just think Lissanna is nicer and Lucy is stronger than that. This is just a little one-shot about Lissanna and Lucy becoming friends, with a dash of Nalu just because I couldn't help myself. :)


Lucy felt slightly woozy as she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from where it was resting on her arms. Looking around from her seat at the bar she smiled at her sleeping guildmates, all passed out and pooped from the hard night of partying they had endured in celebration of Lissanna's return.

Standing up Lucy walked around, seeing Natsu passed out and muttering something about Gray, he was probably dreaming of fighting him, most likely kicking his butt. What really caused her smile to widen was the sight of the Take-Over siblings, all sleeping together for the first time in two years.

Stopping by the doors Lucy put her hands on her hips and smirked, tilting her head. _I should do something for them; they aren't going to be good for anything when they finally wake up. _Lifting her shirt and sniffing Lucy wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol. _And I should change out of these dirty clothes. _

Her mind made up Lucy was turning around to leave when she heard a grown coming from behind her. Looking around she spotted Lissanna picking her head up and blinking drowsily from her spot by her siblings.

"Lucy?" she asked, focusing on the blond, "What are you doing?"

Smiling Lucy replied, "I was just thinking of getting some coffee and maybe breakfast, plus I thought I should pick up some stuff for everyone for once they wake up."

Shaking her head Lissanna slowly started to disentangle herself from her siblings, "No, no, I'm fine. Besides, you must be just as tired as me. Let me help, I want to do something for them, it's been so long that I've seen them, the real them that is." She smiled at her family and then over at Natsu and Happy.

Lucy shrugged, "Alright, I was planning on stopping at my house to shower and change first; you can come with if you want. You look about the same size as me I bet my clothes will fit you until you can get some of your own."

Lissanna beamed at Lucy, "Thanks, my clothes smell like alcohol." She wrinkled her nose as she looked down at herself.

Lucy laughed, "Mine too! Hey, we should get breakfast for everyone."

Lissanna nodded in agreement, "Good idea, though it might get a bit expensive."

Lucy frowned, "Oh, right, I barely make it by feeding myself and paying the rent, it doesn't help that Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray are always stopping by wither and stealing my food."

It was Lissanna's turn to laugh, "That does sound expensive, but I know where Mira keeps the money from the bar, I'll grab some and we can use that."

Luce bit her lip, "Are you sure? Wont that be considered stealing?"

Lissanna shook her head, "Not at all, we are using the money for the guild after all."

Lucy's frown returned to a smile, "You're right, okay let's go."

Lissanna ran over and grabbed some jewels from the back of the bar before smiling at the guild and then heading out with Lucy.

Walking to Lucy's apartment, Lucy on the rail and once again being warned not to fall in while Lissanna walked beside her, there was an awkward silence. Neither really knew much about the other nor had any ideas on how to start a conversation, Lissanna had known Edolas' Lucy but she was a complete opposite of her, and Lucy didn't know any more than stories she had heard from her guildmates.

As Lucy walked with her arms out to the side for balance, looking down at her feet, Lissanna finally sighed and decided that they couldn't just keep walking like this.

"So…Lucy," she started, Lucy looked at her curiously, "Those sailors are always warning you not to fall into the river, _have _you ever actually fallen in?"

The absurdity of her question caused Lucy to laugh, immediately breaking the ice that had sprung up between them, "No, I have yet to fall in, though that doesn't seem to dissuade them. I think their making bets to see when I'll fall in."

It was Lissanna's turn to laugh, "I think I might consider joining that bet."

"Why?"

"Because," Lissanna giggled, "there's no way you _won't _fall in, at least, someday, anyway."

Lucy giggled, "You're probably right, especially with Natsu's tendency to sneak up on me."

Lissanna nodded, "Yeah, he does seem to have that habit, I was constantly being startled by him, though I noticed he tends to tough you a lot more than her touched me, always slinging his arm across your shoulders. Does he do that often?"

Lucy seemed oblivious and sighed before nodding, "Yeah, it can be annoying at times, especially right after I got here, I was so unused to the crazy that if Fairy Tail that I was always jumping and squealing, I do that a lot less now, guess I've gotten used to it. In fact, I think now I would be more shocked if he _didn't _do it. It's a part of Fairy Tail."

Seeing her expression Lissanna told her, "You're a part of Fairy Tail Lucy just like everyone else, don't doubt that." She was Lucy blush and they both smiled.

Arriving at Lucy's apartment they walked up.

Looking around Lissanna nodded appreciatively, "Wow, this place is really nice, and it's only 70,000 jewels a month? You really got off lucky finding this place; it's even less than a dorm at Fairy Hills."

Lucy nodded while she dug around in her drawers for some clothes she and Lissanna could change into, "Yeah, it was a real find. It'd be even better if I didn't keep coming out of the shower to see Happy and Natsu either raiding my fridge, going through my things, training, making or mess or passes out on my bed. And sometimes I'll find Gray and Erza here too." She sighed.

Tossing the clothes to Lissanna Lucy headed towards the bathroom, "_You _do have my permission to raid my fridge, being as I doubt that you eat as much as those two."

Lissanna nodded her thanks but decided against it, they _were _going to get breakfast after all, and from what Lucy said, she could use the food.

After a quick shower Lucy gave the bathroom over to Lissanna to use while she changed. While she waited she decided to call out her faithful companion, Plue.

Coming out changed and ready Lissanna raised and eyebrow at the sight of Plue in Lucy's arms but merely shrugged.

Lucy laughed as they walked out, refreshed and clean, "This is Plue, I'm sure you've heard that I'm a celestial spirit mage, this is one of them, I mostly use him as a pet though."

Lissanna nodded, "I had heard that, you're the first celestial spirit mage in the third generation of Fairy Tail, right? How many zodiac keys do you have?"

Lucy, in turn, nodded as well, "Yeah, I am, most people don't seem to know all that much about them; I'm surprised you even know about the zodiac keys, but to answer your question, I have nine."

Lissanna stopped, shocked, "You have _nine _of the _twelve _zodiac keys in _existence_?" She asked incredulously.

Lucy kept nodding happily, "Yeah, I do! I can't believe you know how big that is, not even Erza realizes exactly how much of a big deal it is to have nine zodiac keys. How do you know so much?"

Lissanna blushed, "I went out with a celestial mage a couple of times, he only had silver keys but he talked endlessly about the zodiac keys, going on and on about how he wished he had even one. Since only twelve even exist it made me realize why there were so few celestial mages, for you to have nine keys, though, is a pretty big deal."

Lucy looked at Lissanna with new respect as they walked into the café, "A celestial spirit mage, huh? I didn't take you to be the type to go out with a lot of guys. It's so hard to keep a social life outside of Fairy Tail; it really is a bit of a close nit family."

Lissanna blushed a little more as they waited in line, "Yeah, I know what you mean, especially because people find it hard to understand the life of a wizard. I only went on the occasional couple of dates every now and again, he was really nice and since he was a wizard I thought he might be able to understand."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "So, what happened to him? And what guild was he from?"

Approaching the counter the two girls ordered their coffee plus a muffin each and as they went to find a place to sit with their food Lissanna explained, "He wasn't from a guild, he might have been a wizard, but he didn't think you could devote your life to being one and still be satisfied. This is what eventually led to our break up, he didn't really understand after all. With only silver keys he mostly used his spirits as pets and helpers around his book shop."

Lucy nodded sympathetically from across the table as she sipped her coffee, "I understand."

After a few minute of quiet contemplation Lissanna perked up, a slight glint in her eyes, "So, what's this I hear about Natsu always breaking into your home? How common of an occurrence is this exactly?"

Lucy, oblivious to Lissanna's ulterior motives, explained, "All the time, it's almost _ab_normal for him _not _to break in with the aid of Happy, and they always come in through the window, it's like they don't know the meaning of the term, _use the door_."

Lissanna giggled, her Strauss matchmaking skills coming up, "I don't think that's a term Lucy."

Lucy sighed, "Yeah, well, with as much as I use it, it should be. I swear, I have trouble enough trying to pay the rent as it is without him coming in and breaking things, I can't remember the last time I got to sleep in my own bed, he and Happy are always stealing it." She sighed.

Lissanna raised an eyebrow at this new information, finishing up her muffing, "What? Natsu sleeps with you? Lucy, you surprise me I had no idea you had that kind of relationship with him." She grinned.

Lucy blushed, "Th…that's not what I meant and you know it! I just told you, I've been sleeping on the floor, at least, most of the time." This last part she mumbled so softly Lissanna almost didn't hear it.

But she did, "What do you mean, _most _of the time?"

Lucy blushed even harder and mumbled into her cup as the girls threw out the wrappers to their muffins and left to go grab breakfast for the guild, "We…well, you see, sometimes, Natsu and Happy t…take longer than, er, normal and I'm already asleep by the time they get there. S…so every now and again I'll wake up to my face pressed against his chest, arms around me like I'm some kind of teddy bear and Happy lying on top of my head."

Lucy continued to blush furiously as Lissanna squealed, "WHAT!? That is sooo, sweet! I can't believe you snuggly together like that! I didn't realize how mature Natsu had gotten while I was gone."

Lucy couldn't help but blush even _more _furiously, "N…no! T…that's not it! I…it's just that I seek out the closest source of heat while I'm sleeping, and Natsu's a walking space heater! I c…can't help it!"

Lissanna grinned suspiciously similar to Mirajane, "I think your subconscious is trying to tell you two something, if you know what I mean." Seeing Lucy's blush deepen even more, if that were possible, she figured Lucy caught her meaning and she laughed gaily.

Lucy decided to change the subject and, while she easily caught on Lissanna decided to play along, "I think we should pick up some stuff to help with the hangovers that there are bound to be."

Lissanna nodded in agreement and the two made a pit stop at a drug store before continuing to the diner.

Entering the diner with a ding they ignored the strange looks they received from the other customers at the _extremely _large order they gave. The cook and the waitress behind the counter also thought that the order was strange coming from _anyone _let alone these young girls. But experienced they simply set to work without a comment much to the obvious relief of the girls.

Once their order arrived at the counter, after _several_ trips made by the cook and waitress the girls looked at the giant amount of food apprehensively, positive they couldn't carry it themselves.

Lissanna sighed, "What do we do? How are we supposed to get all this back to the guild by ourselves?"

Suddenly Lucy brightened and snapped her fingers, "I know!" and grabbing one of her golden keys she exclaimed, "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus! Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" And with three pops and poofs the three, four, spirits appeared, much to the startlement of Plue who had been dozing, "_Pluuue!" _

Beaming at her three spirits Lucy asked, "Taurus, Virgo, Gemi, Mini, would you mind helping Lissanna and me carry all of this back to the guild for our friends?" Her question settled the customers as they realized that the girls did _not _intend to eat all of that themselves. Though they continued to stare, after all there were four, five, spirits standing in the diner, and the especially large bull was ogling Lucy and Lissanna who was staring in shock at how Lucy had managed to summon three, four whatever, zodiac spirits plus Plue though he didn't really count, especially after he disappeared back to the spirit world.

Taurus continued to ogle the two girls, "Moo! Sure Luuucy, anything for that smoking body of yours and your babylicious friend! Moo!"

Virgo nodded, "Of course, Princess, however you wish. Shall you punish me now?"

Gemi and Mini spoke at the same time as they touched Taurus, "We can help. Moo!" That last part was due to the fact they had turned into a copy of Taurus.

Smiling her thanks Lucy prodded Lissanna back into movement and they all grabbed food to carry.

As the girls walked out, the spirits following behind them, Lissanna recovered her voice, "Wow, Lucy. I know you said you had nine zodiac keys but I hadn't realized just how powerful you were, I can't believe you can summon three, four, spirits at the same time! And you're keeping it up this long!"

Lucy blushed, and right after her face had gone back to its right color, "I really have gotten stronger over time here at Fairy Tail, but don't get the wrong idea, this is kind of tiring me out."

Lissanna nodded in understanding, though she still looked amazed, while most people didn't fully realize how a celestial spirit mage's power worked and Lucy wasn't necessarily considered one of the strongest members, Lucy really was quite powerful and what she was currently doing was impressive, at least to those who knew how her magic worked.

Suddenly they both heard a sound and turned to see Virgo, who was carrying her load in a precarious tower, trip, causing the food to go flying. As the girls, and the spirits, watched in horror while Virgo attempted to catch the food, managing to snag about half, there was a sudden poof and Loki was standing in front of Lucy, the rest of the food safely in his hand.

Lucy sighed in relief as Loki bowed his head, "I have saved you my love; your food is safe." He smiled flirtatiously at Lucy and winked at Lissanna who, despite herself, blushed.

Lucy merely rolled her eyes but smiled at him, "Thanks Loki, you're a real life saver, would you mind helping us carry the rest of this food back to the guild?"

Loki nodded, smile still in place, "Of course, I will always be there for you my beautiful darling."

Lucy rolled her eyes again.

As the group continued Lissanna spoke up to Lucy, "Loki's a spirit!?" She exclaimed, late, "And now you have _four, five, _zodiac spirits!?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, Loki is actually Leo the Lion, head of the zodiac," she ignored said lion as he puffed out his chest in pride, "but I can't summon four, five, zodiac spirits as once, I'm not strong enough. But, Loki has the ability to come on his own. Virgo and Horologium have done it as well, they are powerful."

Lissanna was about to comment when Loki interrupted from behind, flirty attitude gone for the time being, "Don't diminish your abilities Lucy, the reason so many of your spirits have the ability to come here of their own accord is _because_ you're so strong, only I can come with my own power, they use yours. And don't forget about what happened with the Spirit King, you summoned _all _of your spirits at once, which is something not even most of the most powerful celestial spirit mages can even dream of." The other spirits nodded in silent agreement.

Lucy blushed as Lissanna's eyes filled with admiration, "I'm not _that _strong. Besides, I did that before I got Scorpio, Aries and Gemini. Plus it was only for a few seconds and…"

Before she continues Lissanna interrupted her, "Lucy, stop that. It's like Loki said, you really are strong so don't diminish your abilities, don't elevate them either, but don't make them less than they are."

Taurus, the original Taurus, spoke up, "Yooou are a great celestial spirit mage Luuucy, all of us really looove you, even Aquarius. I especially looove you amazing booody! Moo!" His sweet comment was messed up by his perverted finish, causing _everyone _to roll their eyes, even Virgo and the second Taurus.

Smiling, despite the eyes roll, Lucy gave them her thanks.

A few moments of silent walking and Lissanna once again spoke up, "Sooo, Lucy, what do you think of the guild? It's changed so much since I've been gone."

Lucy smiled, "I guess it has, but I wasn't there when you were so, to me at least, this is how it is. I heard Mirajane used to be called the "Demon" though I've always knows her as the nice sweet girl she is now."

Lissanna nodded, "Yeah, though I guess I'm a little used to it, the Mira on Edolas is exactly like the one here."

Lucy then decided to ask what had confused her about that, "Why is that, do you suppose? Everyone on Edolas is supposed to be the exact opposite of everyone here, though not Loki or any of the other celestial spirit mages since they're technically from a different dimension."

Lissanna stopped to think about it a little before replying, "I think it has something to do with her "Demon" persona, remember, Mira used to be very different, in fact, you could almost say she was the exact opposite of how she is now." Putting emphasis on that last part and looking at Lucy meaningfully.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what Lissanna meant, "On, I get it. The Mirajane in Edolas was always like she is now, while our Mirajane actually was the opposite, she simply changed because of what happened to you."

Lissanna nodded, "Yep, so unless Edolas' Mirajane is so deeply affected by my leaving, like Earthland's, that she suddenly becomes the "Demon" that our Mira used to be, they're going to be a special exception from the normal personality twist. Though, really deep down, you are all the same."

Lucy nodded and laughed, "Though I _do _have one question, was Mira always a matchmaker?"

Lissanna smiled but shook her head, "No, not really actually, she was always more concerned about S-class missions and defeating Erza. Though I she always did have a taste for gossip, she just used to keep it hidden because she thought it was too girly, I guess she doesn't have that problem now."

Lucy laughed at that, "No she doesn't, not at all. Speaking of gossip, have you noticed Juvia's, er, affections, for Gray?"

Lissanna nodded, "I have, though I must say it does seem to linger on stalking; it's a little disconcerting for me, though. Since I never knew this world's Juvia, I'm only used to Edolas' versions, and there Gray has a _huge _crush on Juvia, and she couldn't care less. She thinks all of his clothes are smothering."

Lucy nodded, "In that case they really are opposites, Gray is constantly stripping and I don't think he has any idea that Juvia likes him at all, though sometimes I get the idea that if he didn't act as dense as Natsu had would like her back, if, you know, she would stop stalking him and seeing 'love rivals' as she calls us, everywhere she goes. I say a word to Gray and she thinks I'm competing her for him."

Lissanna giggled, "I saw that at the party last night, along with Gray and Natsu fighting, they really haven't changed. Which is why I'm so surprised that they're on the same team, how do they get along?"

Lucy giggled in return, "They don't. You won't believe the trouble it's caused, this one time…"

Natsu yawned as he woke up, blearily looking around at his guildmates, who were also just waking up.

"Grrr," he growled, "I have a pounding headache." He gripped his head with his hands.

"That's what you would call a hangover," Cana told him, as she poured herself some beer from the bar since Mira didn't seem up to it as she tried to find some aspirin.

Suddenly they heard a yelp and looked to see Gray waking up and blushing, in nothing but his boxers, to Juvia wrapped around him tightly and cuddling.

Natsu laughed, "Naked again stripping pervert?" completely missing the real reason of Gray's yelp.

His comment still managed to rile Gray and he jumped up, unceremoniously dumping Juvia in the process causing _her_ to yelp.

"You wanna go flame brain?"

"Bring it ice pole!"

This then proceeded into a series of punches and kicks, causing the waking guild members to groan.

"Seriously, now?"

"C'mon guys, we just woke up."

"It's too early for this crap."

"I need another drink!" this last comment came from Cana.

Just as the two boys were about to bring out their magic they were suddenly interrupted by a yell from and irritated Erza clutching a piece of breakfast cake.

"The sun has barely come up! You two aren't planning on fighting, _are _you?"

Gulping simultaneously Gray and Natsu proceeded to grab onto each other for dear life.

"O…of course not Erza, we were simply warming up for another day, right Natsu?"

"Aye sir!"

Happy started dreaming of clones all stealing his fish and shouting "Aye sir!" Until Carla kicked him awake, because he was lying on top of her tail.

Suddenly Natsu looked around confused, "Hey, where are Lucy and Lissanna?"

The guild, who were now all awake but a few serious party goers looked around as they realizes the two girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no!" Mira brought her hand up to her mouth and looked around worriedly, "Where could they have disappeared to? I hope they're okay." Suddenly she got a vision of Lucy demanding a duel with Lissanna for Natsu's affections and started staring dreamily into space.

The guild, deciding to ignore Mira's sudden dreamy look started placing forth ideas.

"Maybe they went on a quest."

"They could be in the bathroom."

"What if it was a dream?"

"Were they kidnapped?"

This last one put everyone on edge and they all spread out to look for the well-loved girls. After searching the entire guild everyone sat down dejectedly in the ruined main hall.

Suddenly they heard gay laughter coming from outside and looked up to see the doors thrust open by Taurus and to see Lucy and Lissanna come walking in, Lucy's sprits behind her, piled high with food for the guild.

"You're joking!" Lissanna giggled.

Lucy joined her, "No! I'm telling you the truth! He really did it!

"That's hilarious!"

"I know! Right?"

The guild stared in shock at the two girls, perfectly fine and healthy, clean and in new clothes, with food.

Setting the food down, the spirits copying, Lucy and Lissanna looked around, matching grins and their faces.

"Hey guys!" Lucy exclaimed, "I guess you guys are up, huh?"

"Lucy!" Happy came flying into her chest, "Lissanna!" he flew to hers.

"What happened to you two?" Gray asked, once again clothed.

Lissanna replied, "When I woke up everyone was out like a light and Lucy was heading out."

Lucy picked up, "I was planning on going home to change and maybe see if I could pick something up for everyone once they woke up to hangovers."

"She invited me to join her so I took some of the money that Mira has hidden."

"We stopped by my house before grabbing some coffee and getting breakfast at a diner for everyone."

"We have some aspirin too, for anyone with headaches."

"You should have seen the looks we got, ordering this much food."

"And then when Lucy summoned Taurus, Virgo and Gemini it didn't help matters."

"Loki came later and saved the food after Virgo tripped."

"So, here we are."

"With food for everyone!"

The two girls finished happily as the guild merely stared at them in shock.

Natsu, of course, spoke first, "Thanks!" he proceeded to dive in to the food, Happy following.

Seeing two of the biggest eaters in the guild starting to dig in the guild all stampeded to get food.

Lucy smiled at her guildmates before tuning to her spirits, "Thanks guys, Lissanna and I couldn't have gotten the food here without your help."

Virgo nodded, "Of course Princess, punishment now?"

"No!"

Virgo disappeared.

Taurus ogled Lucy, "Anything for your babylicious smoking hot…"

"Goodbye Taurus, force closure."

Taurus disappeared.

Gemini split apart, "Glad." "To" "Be" "Able" "To" "Help"

Lucy grinned.

Gemi and Mini disappeared.

Loki bowed gracefully, kissing Lucy's hand. "I would do absolutely anything you requested my love. For you ethereal beauty is as transcendent as the stars themselves, nothing could be bet…crap! I forgot about my date!"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Leo disappeared.

Lissanna grinned at the way Lucy talked with her spirits.

Walking over to the bar, where Mira had regained her position cleaning a glass, Lucy and Lissanna grinned at their guild and their antics.

Suddenly a fight broke out between Gray and Natsu, soon Gajeel and Elfman joined in. Erza stood up to stop it when someone flew into her breakfast cake, toppling it to the floor.

"My cake!"

Erza jumped in and the guild was lost to chaos once more.

Lucy sighed, but she had a smile on her face, "It's not even noon yet and the guild is already fighting."

Mira and Lissanna laughed, "if they weren't I would be worried." Lissanna said.

Mira nodded, "It wouldn't be Fairy Tail."

Suddenly Natsu came flying over, landing hard against the counter of the bar.

Jumping up as though nothing had happened Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist, "C'mon Luce! Why don't you fight?"

Lucy shook her head trying to get her wrist from Natsu's hand, without result, "No, I'm no good in these kind of fights, you know that Natsu."

Natsu pouted, "Fine then you can give me and Happy breakfast at you apartment!"

"What, but Lissanna and I brought all this food already!"

"Yeah, but I didn't get enough, let's go!"

Pulling the reluctant Lucy behind him Natsu ran out of the guild, Happy, strangely, not following.

Lissanna's and Mira's eyes widened in identical shock before turning to face each other, matching evil grins on their faces as they their matchmaking DNA came to life, filling the two's heads with ideas.

The oblivious guild just kept on fighting.


End file.
